Como decirtelo?
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: [Mimato] El final de la historia, el amor eterno de Yamato Ishida y Mimi Tahikawa **HISTORIA TERMINADA**
1. Sin Titulo

Como Decírtelo? 

Algunas veces decir la palabra "te amo" es más difícil de lo que parece 

* * *

Ya había pasado tiempo de que los "nuevos" y los "antiguos" "niños elegidos" regresaron de sus aventuras, pero nuestros "antiguos niños" ya no son niños sino que eran ya unos adolescentes, que como todos, sienten alguna atracción hacia el sexo opuesto, y nuestra historia empieza así. 

Matt no entendía, como pudo enamorarse, y sobre todo de ella, y pensar que en el digimundo se quejaba de todo, peor ahora había madurado, se mudo a los EU y regreso con un amigo, pero en ese momento el no entendía por que se sentía celoso de que el tal Michael este tan cerca de ella, pero ahora lo entendía perfectamente, le gusta, pero ahora esa palabra ya no el gustaba, ya no le gustaba sino la quería. 

Davis: hola Matt que haces aquí tan solo 

Matt: nada, solo pensando 

Davis: se podría saber de que 

Matt: de Mi....de las aventuras del de digimundo (se pudo rojo) 

Davis: y por eso te pones rojo (lo dijo en tono burlón) 

En ese momento apareció Michael, Mimi y Kari 

Mimi: hola Matt (ruborizada) 

Matt: hola Mi...Mimi (todo rojo) 

Michael: Matt tienes calor?, te pusiste rojo 

Matt: bueno es que hace mucho calor 

Kari: Matt has visto a los tortolos 

Matt: (mas rojo que antes) a los tortolos??? 

Kari: si a Sora y mi hermano 

Matt: ah, ellos, no 

Davis: que quisiste decir con "ellos" 

Matt: yo nada 

Mimi: Matt, te invito un helado, por que estas muy acalorado, pareces una bombilla roja de navidad 

Matt: gracias, pero..... 

Mimi: ándale, para que se te quite lo acalorado 

Matt: de acuerdo 

Mimi: por que no vamos todos? yo invito 

Kari: me encantaría, pero tengo que encontrar a mi hermano, bye 

Davis: me gustaría, pero quede de ir con Cody y Yolei al centro comercial 

Michael: bueno, voy con ustedes 

Mimi: bueno vamonos 

Matt: (pensando) por que tienes que venir? para molestar, por que naciste? ya se para molestar 

Michael: (pensando" por que tendrá esa cara, apoco quiere quitarme a mi Mimi, no lo dejare, por eso no iras solo con ella 

Continuara.............. 

* * *

**_Notas de Autora: _**

Hola, espero que os guste mi pequeño fic, pero aquí no acaba la cosa, ¿Michael y Matt están enamorados de la misma chica?¿o será que Michael lo hace por amistad?¿desde cuando Matt se enamoro?¿y desde cuando Sora y Tai tiene una relación? a todas estas preguntas hay una respuesta, en el siguiente capitulo que se titula:¿Como paso? 


	2. Como paso?

Como Decírtelo? 

Algunas veces decir la palabra "Te Amo" es mas difícil de lo que parece 

* * *

**_- Capitulo 2-_**

**_¿Como paso?_**

**Mimi se los llevo a la heladería**

**Mimi: de que van a querer su helado?**

**Michael: yo lo quiero de nuez**

**Matt: yo lo quiero de...am...pistache**

**Mimi: ok, señorita me puede dar un helado de vainilla, otro de chocolate, y otro de fresa, todos en varquillo por favor**

**Michael: ya empezamos de nuevo**

**Matt: todos esos se los pidio para ella?**

**Michael: no, le de fresa será para ella, el de chocolate será para ti y el de vainilla será para mi**

**Matt: y por que hizo eso?**

**Mimi: lo que pasa es que me gusta verlos con la imaginación de que van a tomar helado del que me pidieron y verlos con un helado de otro sabor, eso lo aprendí de Michael**

**Michael: bueno, solo te lo hice una vez**

**Mimi: no seas mentiroso, todos los días me invitabas un helado y me lo cambiabas por otro **

**Se fueron a sentar en una banca, Mimi y MIchael estaban hablando y Matt ni caso le hizo a la platica**

**Matt: (pensando) como puede ser que me haya enamorado de tí, bueno, me parece un poquito extraño, por que cuando te vi en el campamento me parecías muy bonita, pero no te tome interés hasta que Sora me presento, luego fuimos al digimundo, tenía miedo de que algo lo pasara a TK, pero como íbamos avanzando nuestro viaje, mas amiga de TK te hacías, él llego a considerarte "su hermana mayor favorita", cuando comimos huevo, dijiste que sabían exquisitos con azúcar y soya fermentada, claro a mi nada mas de imaginármelos me daban asco, pero luego te acercaste a mi, gracias a TK, después me gustaste, y algunas veces me pregunto, si yo soy el tipo de que no le gusta las niñas mimadas, por que me enamore de tí, tal vez por que me demostraste que no eras tan mimada, entonces me enamore de ti en el digimundo.**

**Mimi: Maaaaaaatt me escuchas, Maaaaaaatt**

**Matt: eh? que pasa?**

**Mimi: te sientes bien o acaso no te gusta el chocolate**

**Matt: no, si me gusta el chocolate, pero estaba pensando**

**Mimi: en que?**

**Matt: (todo rojo) en.....en el digimundo y los digimons**

**En ese momento estaba pasando la linda pareja de Tai y Sora que estaban tomados de la mano**

**Mimi: hola Tai, hola Sora**

**Sora: hola**

**Tai: hola Mimi**

**Michael: (pensando) ojala algún día este con Mimi tomado de la mano**

**Michael al darse cuenta lo que estaba pensando agito su cabeza de un lado a otro**

**Michael: (pensando) en que estoy pensando Mimi es una amiga y solo eso**

**Mimi: (pensando) ojala algún día Matt y yo estemos tomados de la mano, pero....en que estas pensando Mimi, Matt nunca se fijaría en ti, un chico maduro como el como se va a fijar en una niña como yo**

**Matt: (pensando) ojala esta así con Mimi....pero...no creo que una princesa como Mimi se fijara en un salvaje como yo**

**Michael: es cierto Kari los estaba buscando**

**Tai: y para que?**

**Michael: no tengo la menor idea, pero se veía que era algo urgente**

**Sora: Tai vamos a buscar a Kari para ver que quiere**

**Tai: de acuerdo, adiós**

**Sora: adiós, nos vemos mañana**

**Mimi: bueno, nosotros también nos vamos verdad Michael**

**Michael: si, pero a donde **

**Mimi: pues, por que no vamos al parque**

**Matt: me parece buena idea**

**Ya en le parque, se sentaron bajo un árbol, Michael no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado con Mimi, lo que jugaban, los momentos castigados por platicar en clase, en lo que había pensado cuando vio a Sora y Tai tomados de la mano, no podía dejar de pensar en eso.**

**Matt: Mimi tengo una pregunta**

**Mimi: dime?**

**Matt: tu sabes mejor que nadie que yo soy el mejor amigo de Tai, pero no se cuando Tai se le declaró a Sora**

**Mimi: pues desde que regresamos del digimundo**

**Michael: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) en serio?**

**Mimi: no lo sabían los dos?**

**Michael y Matt: no, Tai no nos menciono nada**

**Mimi: que raro, pero en fin, Tai me pidió consejo para declararse a Sora y yo lo ayude, por eso cuando regresamos estaba mucho tiempo con Tai**

**Michael: (pensando) yo pensé que a Mimi le gustaba Tai, pero me equivoque, bueno, lo que si no me voy a equivocar es que no permitiré que Mimi este con ese músico, por que esto seria el colmo, además Mimi le dolería estar con Matt.....o será que a mi me dolerá que Mimi este con ese tipo**

**Matt: cielos, con que eso paso, entonces ya llevan por lo menos 9 meses**

**Mimi: si (pensando) por que Tai no le pidió consejo a Matt?**

**Continuara..............**

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola!!!

Creo que este me quedo mas largo que el anterior, bueno vamos a lo interesante, se dieron cuenta en lo que pensaba Michael, ok, vamos a las cuestiones ¿por que Michael pensó eso y por que no quiere que Mimi y Matt estén juntos?¿por que Tai no le pidió consejo a Matt?¿que es lo que querrá Kari? estas preguntas se resolverán en el siguiente capitulo: "No lo dejare" 

PD: ya saben quejas, sugerencias, burlas, etc a mimikinomoto@hotmail.com


	3. No lo dejare

Cómo Decírtelo? 

Algunas veces decir la palabra "Te Amo" es mas difícil de lo que parece 

* * *

**_- Capitulo 3-_**

No lo dejare

Mimi: bueno muchachos ya me voy 

Matt: por que? aun es muy temprano 

Mimi: Matt son las 7:30 me van a matar en mi casa 

Michael: yo también me voy adiós 

Michael se acerco a Mimi sonrojado, le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla como despedida, al que ella le contesto besándole la mejilla, después Michael se fue 

Mimi: bueno yo ya me voy, nos vemos mañana 

Mimi se le quedo viendo a Matt, solo con verlo se sonrojo, ella sintió una necesidad de besarle, pero ella se aguanto unos instantes, pero ya no pudo soportarlo y le beso dulcemente la mejilla, Matt se sonrojo al máximo, Mimi se separo de Matt y salió corriendo. 

Mientras tanto Michael, ya estaba en su departamento, estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo, nunca pensó enamorase de su mejor amiga, pero bueno que podía hacer, ya que podía hacer nada solo podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Matt, podría ser que Mimi le gustara un tipo tan salvaje como el, pero no dejaría que Mimi sufriera de nuevo 

Michael: no dejare que Mimi sufra nuevamente, ya le basto con ese tal Jeferson Surtoyo, ese artista, como hizo sufrir a Mimi, ella lo amo pero él lo tomo a la ligera, el la tomo como si fuera una mas de las chicas del montón que se mueren por él, él acepto ser su novio pero solo la utilizo, ella sufrió mucho y no se lo permitiré a ese Matt estar con mi amada Mimi 

Todos se durmieron, Tai no encontró a Kari, cuando la encontró dormida, el no quiso despertarla, así que le se durmió. 

Cuando Tai se despertó Kari ya se había ido, pero en su mano había nota de Kari, él la leyó y esta decía: 

Hermano, me voy temprano, nos vemos luego, no te preocupes, iré con IIMI, nos vemos luego BEI 

Te quiere Cari 

Tai: bueno si dice que estará con IIMI no hay problema. 

Tai se levanto y se cambio, desayuno y se fue 

Mientras que ... 

Din Don 

Una chica de pelo café estaba esperando en la puerta 

¿?: Ya voy permítame 

Abre la puerta un señor y ve a la linda chica parada may (como no me sé sus nombres le pondré Sr. o Sra. Tachicawa) 

Sr. Tachicawa: hola Kari, pero pasa, Mimi esta en su cuarto 

Kari: gracias (paso y se va directo al cuarto de Mimi) 

TOC TOC 

Mimi: quien es? 

Kari: soy Kari 

Mimi: Kari? pasa 

Kari pasa al cuarto de Mimi, ella siempre se queda asombrada, ella siempre lo tiene ordenado, no había nada fuera de su lugar, en la cama estaba la ropa de Mimi, la que se iba a poner para la escuela 

Mimi: buenos días Kari (la abrazo) 

Kari: buenos días Mimi (le devolvió el abrazo) 

Mimi: que haces aquí tan temprano 

Kari: quería hablarte de (se sonrojo) de....TK 

Mimi: ya veo, con que el es el dueño de tu corazón 

Kari: (mas sonrojada) pues...si 

Mimi: dime para eso querías a Tai 

Kari: si, pero no lo encontré, pero es que TK me pidió algo que me da pena y no se que contestarle 

Mimi: bueno amiga mía dime que te pidió? 

Kari: (mas sonrojada) pues....si yo....quería.....ser su.....no...no...novi....novia 

Mimi: (con una sonrisa picara) mira nada mas si Kari ya rompe corazones 

Kari: Mimi, me vas a ayudar si o no? 

Mimi: claro que si, bueno, Kari la verdad no se que decirte.....ya se, solo sigue a tu corazón es todo lo que tienes que hacer, créeme el corazón nos dirige 

Kari: gracias Mimi ahora veo por que mi hermano te pidió consejo (la abraza) 

Mimi: (pensando) por eso no le pidió consejo a Matt, ya veo, dios lo bueno es que nadie conoce mi pasado en EU excepto Michael, pero el si sabe guardar secretos (hablando) para eso somos los amigos Kari 

Kari: bueno yo ya me voy te dejo que te cambies 

Mimi: bueno Bye, te cuidas 

Kari: si (se va de la casa de Mimi) 

Mimi: (pensado) bueno creo que ya he madurado, espero que Matt se de cuenta y se enamore de mi 

Mientras tanto... 

Matt: Tk sabes eres muy afortunado, se que Kari aceptara 

TK: y si no 

Matt: cálmate, ella aceptara 

TK: (pensando) y si no voy con mi hermana para pedirle consejo (hablando) si creo que tienes razón, bueno iré a la escuela (no me equivoque, es que TK considera como una hermana a Mimi) 

TK abrió la puerta y se encontró con Kari 

Tk: (sonrojado) Ka....Kari que haces aquí? 

Kari: (sonrojada) bueno yo solo quería decirte que , acepto......acepto ser tu novia TK 

Tk se quedo paralizado, pero Kari le beso la mejilla y lo tomo de la mano y así se fueron a la escuela 

Matt se sentía orgulloso por su hermano, solo espero a que se fueran los chicos y el se fue, iba de camino a la escuela, pero no prestaba atención al camino, estaba pensando en su doncella, su princesa, la dueña de su corazón Mimi Tachikawa. Iba doblando la esquina cuando choco con..... 

Continuara....... 

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola!!! Les gusto, creo que este me salió un poco largo ^_^, bueno yo soy así créanme les aseguro que la próxima será aun mas larga, bueno pensaran que ya me olvide de Davis, Yoeli, Cody, Ken, Izzy, Joe y June, pues no es cierto, ellos van a parecer en el siguiente capitulo, bueno solo hay una cuestión ¿Con quien abra chocado Matt?, bueno, esa es la única pregunta que le encuentro a este capitulo, pero soy buena les doy unos avances, pero solo unos no todos; bueno primero Davis se llevara tres sorpresas y sino mas, June hará todo un escándalo por nada, Izzy a encontrado en su computadora un......, Joe se da cuenta de algo que siempre lo molestara para siempre, Yoeli lleva una pequeña sorpresa, el pasado de Mimi en EU poco a poco se revelara, bueno con eso tiene y estos son algunos avances, y solo son algunos, se darán cuenta que tardare un buen tiempo. Bueno digan que fui buena con ustedes y les di algunos avances. Bueno.... casi se me olvida el titulo de la cuarta parte será: Las sorpresas que se pueden llevar en un día (lo se esta un poco largo) 

Bueno quejas, sugerencias, burlas, etc a mimikinomoto@hotmail.com 


	4. Las sorpresas que se pueden llevar en un...

Como Decírtelo? 

Algunas veces decir la palabra "Te Amo" es mas difícil de lo que parece 

* * *

**_- Capitulo 4-_**

Las sorpresas que se pueden llevar en un día

Matt iba doblando la esquina cuando choco con una chica, Matt avergonzado por haber tirado a una mujer la ayuda a levantarse, pero para su desgracia ella iba ser la chica de sus pesadillas... 

¿? Oye, idiota fíjate 

Matt: lo siento, fue sin querer 

¿? pero...acaso tu no eres Matt Ishida 

Matt: si, pero como me conoces 

¿? por que yo soy tu mayor admiradora, mucho gusto mi nombre es June 

Matt: hola, pero como me conoces 

June: por que eres muy apuesto, eres una gran estrella, eres encantador y eres inteligente 

Matt: (con una gota pasando por su nuca) disculpa, creo que me pareces conocida 

June: en serio ( sonrojada) eso quiere decir que tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos 

Matt: (con una gran gota pasando por su nuca) no, yo decía que te pareces a un chico que conozco, mas bien, a mi amigo Davis 

June: Davis? conoces a mi hermano 

Matt: eres su hermana?? 

June: claro, además de ser hermosa y tu mayor admiradora 

Matt: (pensando) pues en donde tienes lo hermosa que no lo veo, de hecho estas horrenda, además de decir cosas sin sentido (hablando) bueno Davis nunca me hablo de ti...aunque tu seas la niña fea, molesta y tonta que tanto habla Davis 

June: (con una mirada asesina) mi hermanito lindo te dijo eso? 

Matt: pues creo que eres tu, digo no se (pensando) pues no lo dudo estas muy fea 

June: (cerrando el puño del enojo) bueno que podría hacer, el es muy lindo 

Matt: bueno...yo ya me voy...nos vemos adiós 

Matt se esfumo, June estaba enfadada, pero ella dejaría con envidia a muchas chicas, les diría que ella conoció a Matt Ishida, Michael salió de su departamento, en ese momento se encontró con una linda chica de pelo violeta, con gafas, acompañada por un chico de pelo azul, Michael los reconoció inmediatamente. 

Michael: Yoeli, Ken buenos días 

Los jóvenes voltearon a la derecha y vieron a Michael saludándolos con la mano 

Yoeli y Ken: buenos días Michael 

Michael les sonríe y se va a la escuela. 

Yoeli: no cabe duda ese chico es muy extraño, nos saluda, nos sonríe y se va. 

Ken: Yoeli, no es raro, lo que pasa es que es buen educado y nos saludo 

Yoeli: tienes razón 

Ken: (sonrojado) Yolei te puedo pedir algo 

Yoeli: claro 

Ken: bueno yo.... 

Mientras tanto Mimi iba caminando, estaba pensando en Matt y en el beso que le había dado la noche anterior, en eso se encuentra con Matt que choca accidentalmente con ella. 

Matt: perdón fue sin querer, no me di cuenta lo siento 

Mimi: no hay problema Matt 

Matt: (levantándose) Mimi?? (sonrojado) perdóname (dándole la mano para que se levantara) 

Mimi: (parándose) gracias Matt y te perdono 

Matt: gracias Mimi 

Mimi: Matt podemos ir a la escuela juntos, claro si quieres 

Matt: (sonrojado) claro, vamos 

Los dos se fueron sonrojados al colegio, ninguno cruzo palabra, su silencio no parecía incomodo para ninguno de los dos, en ese silencio parecía que se decían mil palabras, algunas veces sus miradas se cruzaban y se sonreían, ese momento les pareció mágico, tal vez no estuvieran conversando, pero en su corazón hablaban, pero ninguno entendía lo que su corazón decía, Matt se empezó a acercar a Mimi, ella se sonrojo, Matt estaba apunto de tomarle la mano, cuando apareció Michael 

Michael: buenos días Mimi, Matt 

Mimi: buenos días Michael 

Matt: buenos días 

Michael: bueno vamonos a la escuela o llegaremos tarde 

Mimi: de acuerdo 

Los tres se fueron al colegio, lo que paso antes que llegara Michael, se quedaría grabado en su corazón para siempre, mientras tanto June estaba en la escuela, dando un alboroto. 

June: ESCUCHEN TODAS LAS FANS DE MATT ISHIDA, HOY ME ENCONTRE CON LE Y CHOCAMOS, EL FUE MUY AMABLE Y ME DIO LA MANO Y ME BESO LA MEJILLA (mentira) 

Todas las fans de Matt salieron de sus clases y de sus conversaciones y se fueron directamente con June que se sentía muy orgullosa, Izzy estaba en el salón de computo, estaba utilizando su antigua computadora personal, en ella se encontraba información de los digimons, estaba revisándola cuando encontró un mail, que era de Genai, el sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrió, en el decía: 

Izzy: 

Necesitamos la ayuda de los antiguos niños elegidos, contamos con ustedes, no deberán traer a Davis, Yoeli, Ken, Wallece, Michael y Cody, por que sino empeoraran las cosas, por favor contamos con ustedes. Atte: Genai 

Izzy se quedo petrificado, el digimundo estaba en peligro nuevamente, debería encontrar a sus amigos y rápido, al salir Mimi entro, ella se sentó en una computadora y reviso su mail. que solo lo hizo por que Joe se lo estaba rogando, y ella no podía decirle que no a su amigo, ella lo abrió y se sorprendió, había un mail de Genai, ella lo abrió y decía: 

Mi niña elegida portadora de la pureza: 

El digimundo esta en peligro, pero esta vez no es por un digimon maligno, esta vez es por que los digimons se están peleando los unos a los tros, ellos no quieren creer en el amor, el valor, la amistad, la lealtad, la esperanza, la luz, la sabiduría y la pureza , por favor vengan se los pido de favor 

Atte.Genai 

Mimi se quedo asombrada, iba ir con alguien pero choco con Matt. 

Matt: Mimi que pasa? estas bien 

Matt: solo mira el mail de Genai 

Matt: Genai??? 

Matt leyó el mail, los dos se miraron y se fueron a buscar a los demás, mientras tanto Joe estaba recargado en un árbol, estaba pensando en su amiga Mimi, pero el sabia que ella no era una simple amiga, aunque intentara verla como una amiga no podía, el sabia que nunca le correspondería, pero bueno, eso le pasa por no decirle a tiempo, ahora el sabia mejor que nadie que a ella le gusta Matt, solo esperaba ayudarla para que fuera feliz, así que estaría preparado para ayudar a Matt y Mimi en su relación. 

Mientras tanto Yoeli estaba felizmente tomada de la mano de Ken, Davis estaba en un árbol y los vio el cuando se fueron Davis se cayo de la sorpresa, no lo imagino, se levanto y vio a Matt y los espió, Matt estaba pensando en voz alta 

Matt: como puede ser que este Michael aparezca siempre, por que nació? por que esta aquí? por que no me puede dejar con mi amada Mimi? 

Davis se quedo boquiabierto Matt estaba enamorado de Mimi, el se retiro no podía creerlo, iba caminado y se encontró a TK y Kari en un árbol besándose, Davis esta ves se quedo helado no podía creerlo, se sintió mal, su corazón se rompió en pedazos, por que Tk y no el? no lo sabia, bueno luego encontró a June su hermana armando un relajo 

Davis: June que haces? 

June: pequeño insecto, por que no me habías dicho que conocías a Matt? 

Davis: si lo conozco y que? 

June: sabes mejor que nadie que soy su gran fanática y no me dijiste 

Davis: por que no quería por eso 

June: bueno pequeño insecto te perdono por que soy muy buena, ahora LARGOOO 

Davis se fue, se quedo impactado, se encontró con Michael que estaba pensando 

Davis: hola Michael que pasa 

Michael: nada que no quiero que Mimi este con Matt 

Davis: por que no amigo mío 

Michael: lo que pasa es que Mimi sufrió mucho con un artista de cine, que la utilizo, por poco se la lleva a la cama ( en ese momento se tapo la boca) 

Davis: pero que dices eso, apoco Mimi estaba enamorada? 

Michael: Davis, se bueno y olvídalo quieres, es un pretexto que utilizo nada mas, no se lo digas a nadie ok? 

Davis: claro amigo, por eso somos los mejores amigos 

Los jóvenes se sonrieron y se fueron a las clases ya habían tocado el timbre 

Mimi y Matt se perdieron, por que Mimi estaba jugando con Matt, ella corría entre los árboles y Matt tenía que atraparla, ella corrió y se perdió en un bosque, cuando Matt la atrapo, la tomo de la cintura, ellos se sonrojaron, después caminaron y se encontraron con un lago, su agua era limpia y cristalina, había flores de todos los colores, Matt corto alguna flores y se las regalo a Mimi, ellos no tuvieron noción del tiempo, se le había olvidado las clases por completo, ellos se sentaron cerca del lago, Mimi toco el agua estaba tibia, miro a Matt, y le sonrió, después, volvieron a jugar lo mismo, pero esta vez se cayeron uno encima del otro , ellos sonrieron, después se vieron fijamente, los dos se acercaron lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración, Mimi y Matt cerraron los ojos, Matt rozó los labios de Mimi, pero fueron interrumpidos por la campana de la escuela, ellos se sonrojaron, Matt se quito de encima Mimi 

Mimi: bueno vamonos a la escuela 

Matt. si, claro 

Continuara......... 

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

Lo se me salí un poco del tema, pero no podía dejarlos solitos, desolados y abandonados a los demás, pero bueno, yo no le veo ninguna cuestión, se dieron cuenta que Davis y Michael son buenos amigos, bueno, tenia que poner a Michael con un amigo, bueno, soy mala, además de que ya me canse de escribir -_- en este capitulo no les doy adelantos, si quieren quejarse manden un mail a l dirección que ya conocen, (mimikinomoto@hotmail.com) solo les diré que le siguiente capitulo se llamara: De regreso al digimundo; empieza el romance de Matt y Mimi 


	5. De regreso al Digimundo empieza el roman...

Como Decírtelo? 

Algunas veces decir la palabra "Te Amo" es mas difícil de lo que parece 

* * *

**_- Capitulo 5-_**

De regreso al Digimundo; empieza el romance de Matt y Mimi

Matt y Mimi se fueron sonrojados a la escuela, cuando llegaron vieron a Sora, ella se lanzo a los brazos de Mimi, ella estaba un poco extrañado, que le pasara 

Mimi: Sora que sucede, po.. porque lloras? 

Sora: por que no los encontrábamos, estaba muy preocupada por ustedes dos, no entraron a clases. 

Matt: pues que hora es? 

Sora: (separándose de Mimi) las 3:30 

Mimi y Matt: QUEEEEEE? TAN TARDE 

Sora: si, que no se habían dado cuenta? 

Mimi: con decirte que nos perdimos en el bosque de la escuela 

Sora: (con una mirada picara) y que hacían ahí? 

Mimi: (sonrojada) nada, nada 

Sora: segura? 

Mimi: nunca había estado tan segura 

Sora los estaba pillando, los dos estaba rojísimos (Matt y Mimi), como le iban a decir a Sora que casi se besan, no eso ni pensarlo, mientras en la salida de al escuela secundaria de Odaiba, estaban reunidos los niños elegidos, todos menos Sora, Mimi y Matt. 

Joe: Izzy por que nos citaste? 

Yoeli: si, Izzy pasa algo malo 

Izzy: si, lo que pasa es que recibí un correo de Genai y nos pide que regresemos al digimundo, por que es urgente 

Davis: entonces vamos (tratando de olvidar la relación de su amada con TK) 

Izzy: no ustedes no pueden venir 

Davis: quienes? 

Izzy: Yolei, Ken, Wallece, Michael, Cody y tu 

Yoeli: por que? que no nos quieres 

Izzy: no es eso Yoeli, lo que pasa es que Genai me pidió que no los trajera 

Joe: a... todo esto, me esta dando mala espina 

Tai: no puedes desanimarte Joe 

Kari: (diciéndole al oído) no lo intentes hermano, el solo se anima con Mimi 

Tai: tienes razón 

Joe: pero.....donde esta Michael, Sora, Mimi y Matt? 

TK: si, donde estarán mis hermanos 

Wallace: hermanos? 

TK: no quise decir mi hermano....eso (nervioso) 

Ken: entonces, por que lo dijiste en plural? 

TK: no por nada 

¿? insecto donde estas, tengo que hablar contigo basura 

Davis: creo que me llaman 

Yolei: que yo sepa tu no te llamas insecto...o si? 

Ken: bueno, eso quien sabe Yoeli, como esta tan pequeñito 

Yolei: bueno comparado contigo si 

Davis: no me puede pasar esto 

Kari: que? 

Davis: es mi hermana 

TK: la niña fea, molesta y tonta de la que tanto hablas 

Davis: esa misma 

TK: pues entonces ya eres hombre muerto 

June: PEQUEÑO INSECTO, BASURA, COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE A MATT ISHIDA ESAS COSAS 

Davis: que cosas (con una gota en la cabeza) 

June: no me mientas, tu le dijiste que yo era fea, molesta y tonta, como te atreves 

Davis: yooooo? decirle eso no como crees? 

June estaba apunto de golpear a Davis sino fuera por sus amigoa que la detuvieron, mientras tanto Sora, Mimi y Matt... 

Sora: bueno yo ya me voy ya es tarde adiós Mimi, Matt 

La chica peliroja se fue dejándolos totalmente a los dos chicos mas rojos que un jitomate, parecían unas bombillas de navidad rojas. 

Mimi: que preguntas hace Sora, no crees Matt? 

Matt: tienes razón, no creo que le incumba que hicimos juntos 

Mimi: pues.....si 

En ese momento no paso nada, ellos se miraron, están sonrojados, en eso pasa una corriente de frió, a Mimi le da mucho frió, y empieza a temblar 

Matt: estas bien? 

Mimi: tengo frió 

En el rostro de Matt cayo una gota, miro hacia arriba y empezó a llover, Matt se dio cuenta de que esa lluvia no era normal, así que abrazo a Mimi, empezó a llover cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que dejo sin vista a los jóvenes, cuando dejo de llover, Matt todavía tenia a Mimi abrazada cuando los chicos se dieron cuanta que no estaba en le mismo lugar, estaba en un lugar distinto, les parecía algo familiar 

Mimi: Matt....(sonrojada) ya puedes.....soltarme 

Matt: (soltándola y sonrojado) si, claro....perdón 

Mimi: no hay problema ( lo dio una sonrisa) 

Matt: no te parece algo conocido este lugar Mimi 

Mimi: ahora que lo mencionas, si se parece un poco al digimundo 

En unos arbustos, se escucho un gruñido, esto espanto a Mimi y Matt se puso adelante de ella para protegerla, de ella salió Garurumon, Matt nunca pensó que podía ser Gabumon, el sabia que el nunca espantaría a Mimi. 

Matt: Mimi, solo tengo una cosa que decir 

Mimi: que? 

Matt: sonara gallina, pero no tengo con que protegerte así que..........!COREEEEE! 

Los dos muchachos salieron corriendo y Garurumon los persiguió, en una de esas Mimi se tropezó y se lastimo el tobillo y se cayo (lógico) 

Matt: Mimi estas bien? 

Mimi: no, me duele mucho mi tobillo 

Matt: bueno no puedo revisarlo ahora así que, si me permites 

Matt tomo a Mimi y la tomo en brazos, Matt volteo para atrás se dio cuenta de que Garurumon estaba cerca así que puso a Mimi en unos arbustos 

Matt: quédate ahí, no hagas ruido 

Mimi: y tu? que harás? 

Matt: lo despistare 

Matt se fue de ahí, Mimi le grito pero el no volteo, ( que lindo, tratando de salvar a su chica) Garurumon estaba cerca de Matt, se detuvo, lo miro por unos segundos, es cierto Matt tenia miedo, pero no dejaría que nada lastimara a Mimi, Garurumon estaba apunto de atacar a Matt cuando el emblema de Mimi brillo, dejando ciego a Garurumon, del cuerpo del lobo salió una especie de sombra, dejando libre a el pobre digimon, que se desmayo, Matt abrazo a Mimi con todas sus fuerzas, y pensar que ella lo salvo, Matt se cargo a Mimi en su pecho, luego la separo, se miraron fijamente y se empezaron acercar, los brazos de Mimi se apodero del cuello de Matt, Matt por su parte tomo dulcemente a Mimi por la cintura, sus rostros estaba muy cercas, podían sentir la respiración del otro, Mimi cerro los ojos y Matt se acerco mas cerro los ojos, estaba apunto de besarse, de darse el beso mas tierno de la historia, pero fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos 

¿? Mimi 

¿? Matt 

Inmediatamente Mimi y Matt abrieron los ojos, se miraron a los ojos, y voltearon a la derecha de Mimi y vieron a Palmon y Gabumon, 

Gabumon: Matt aquí estas? estas bien? 

Palmon: Mimi que bueno que estas bien....pero por que estas abrazada con Matt 

Gabumon: lo mismo te pregunto....además por que están tan juntitos 

Mimi y Matt se soltaron sonrojados, como iban a contestar eso, pero Mimi se cayo, por que tiene lastimado el tobillo 

Palmon: estas bien? 

Mimi: si Palmon, solo me lastime el tobillo 

Matt: es sierto...Gabumon por favor ve a traer leña y Palmon ve por agua y hiervas curativas 

Los digimons se fueron para cumplir las ordenes de Matt. 

Mimi: Matt no te hubieras molestado, sabes, estaré bien 

Matt: Mimi tengo que curarte 

Matt se sentó a lado de Mimi, Matt delicadamente le quito el zapato izquierdo (es el que trae lastimado) y la calceta, Matt le empezó a dar un masaje en su pie, en eso llegan Palmon y Gabumon, Gabumon prende la fojada, Matt cura a Mimi Palmon esta hablando con Gabumon (no tengo idea de que), Mimi no le quitaba la mirada a Matt, ella le gustaba mucho, aprendió a conocerlo, lo que a ella le encanto de el es que se preocupaba por los demás, era lindo, aun que no le gustara mucho demostrar sus sentimientos, Matt sintió la mirada de Mimi y volteo, para encontrarse con esos lindos ojos cafés que le encantan de Mimi, el podría perderse en sus ojos, podría hacer cualquier cosa por eso lindos ojos, también podría cruzar el desierto de rodillas sin agua, solo por ella, el seria capas de eso, al igual que Mimi ella seria capas de dar su vida por el, no le importaba, mientras el estuviera bien, ella también, nuevamente tuvieron otra oportunidad para besarse, se acercaron lentamente, cerraron los ojos, Palmon y Gabumon estaban espiándolos, Mimi rozo sus labios con los de Matt, cuando de la nada aparece la imagen de Genai 

Genai: mis niños elegidos 

Mimi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Matt solo salto del susto que le dio Genai 

Genai: calma Mimi 

Mimi: me espantaste 

Genai: pero si no estoy tan feo 

Mimi: no es eso Genai, por que siempre sales de la nada 

Genai: pues ni yo se, pero bueno, niños elegidos, les informo que han sido separados 

Matt: como que separados? 

Genai: están divididos en parejas los 8 niños elegidos 

Matt: quien y quien? 

Genai: Tai y Sora, TK y Kari, Joe e Izzy y ustedes dos 

Mimi: Genai es cierto que los digimon ya no creen en nuestros emblemas 

Genai: eso es cierto, pero se separaron para tomar mas terreno, por ejemplo Tai y Sora ya llevan muchos digimons de nuestro lado, al igual que TK y Kari, Joe e Izzy, cuantos llevan ustedes? 

Mimi: pues eso (señalando a Garurumon desmayado) 

Genai: nada mas? 

Matt: que quieres que hagamos no sabíamos 

Genai: bueno, pero tienen que apurarse, si no este digimundo se destruirá 

Genai desaparece 

Mimi: Genai parece un fantasma 

Matt: por que? 

Mimi: por que llega de la nada y se va igual ^_^ 

Matt: tienes razón ^_^ 

Matt y Mimi no cenaron, les gano el sueño, como había mucho viento y hacia frió Matt durmió con Mimi abrazada a el, para darse calor el uno al otro, al despertar, decidieron convertir todos los digimons malos en buenos, Matt cargo a Mimi, ya que ella no podía caminar, los cuatro tenían dificultades pero las pasaban por que se tenían los unos a los otros (los que no saben por que puse los cuatro, muy fácil estoy contando a los digimons) en todo momento Mimi y Matt se intentaban besar pero siempre los interrumpían. Pero una noche.... 

Mimi: que haces? 

Matt: mirando las estrellas 

Mimi: son muy lindas verdad 

Matt: si, Mimi yo quería decirte una cosa 

Mimi: dime 

Matt: Mimi, yo te.....(se sonrojo) te... 

Mimi: me que? (sonrojada) 

Matt: (pensando) dile, Yamato Ishida dile no seas un cobarde, solo dile que la amas, solo dile te amo... (hablando) te....cuidare pase lo que pase (pensando) idiota, por que no se lo dijiste 

Mimi: (decepcionada) gracias Matt, es muy amable de tu parte, pero yo te....te .. 

Matt: me que? 

Mimi: (pensando) vamos dile, no cuesta trabajo o si? (hablando) te quiero dar las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi 

Matt: de nada 

Mimi: buenas noches Matt 

Mimi se acerca a Matt y le besa la mejilla, los dos imaginaron que ese beso era en la boca, luego Mimi se acostó en el suelo y cerro los ojos, pero antes de dormir pensó. 

Mimi: (pensando) Mimi Tachikawa, por que eres así? que nunca vas a cambiar 

Matt resignado se fue a dormir junto con gabumon 

Gabumon: Matt que querías decirle a Mimi? 

Matt: Gabumon, yo.....le quería decir....cuanto la amo y no tuve el valor para decírselo 

Gabumon: no te preocupes Matt, estoy seguro que ella ya lo sabe 

Matt: por que dices eso? 

Gabumon: bueno con 16 veces que intentaron besarse es lógico 

Matt: (sonrojado) bueno si, pero por que ella no lo dijo 

Gabumon: por que ella espera que salga con tus palabras no con las de ella 

Matt: (abrazando a Gabumon) gracias amigo 

Gabumon: para eso estoy, además nunca te dejaría 

Después Matt y Gabumon se durmieron, como hacia frió Matt le pidió a Gabumon que se durmiera cerca de Mimi para que le diera calor. 

Continuara........ 

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

Hola!!! bueno, este capitulo fue Mimato, creo que esto tendrá muchas capítulos mas, pero para no hacer mas de 20 voy hacer los capítulos mas largo desde ahora, que mala soy en que no se puedan besar, pero bueno, los avances del siguiente capitulo, los 8 chicos elegidos están de regreso al mundo real, June le hará la vida imposible a Matt, mientras que Joe esta intentando ayudarles, pero los celos le ganan, Kari no le a dicho nada a su hermano de su relación con Tk, Davis le agarro una depresión muy fuerte que con ayuda de dos personas pasara adelante, Mimi ve algo que la lastima mucho y es por culpa de June, bueno el siguiente capitulo se llamara: Los pleitos y decepciones 


	6. Los Pleitos y Decepciones

Como Decírtelo? 

Algunas veces decir la palabra "Te Amo" es mas difícil de lo que parece 

* * *

**_- Capitulo 6-_**

Los Pleitos y Decepciones

Cuando despertaron ellos estaban de vuelta a su mundo, Mimi estaba dormida en una banca del parque junto con Palmon y Gabumon, en le suelo se encontraba Matt, Mimi abrió los ojos, se levanto y miro a su alrededor, no podía creerlo, despertó a Gabumon, Palmon y Matt, se levantaron y se fueron a buscar a los demás.

Mimi: Matt, por que crees que regresamos y con los digimons?

Matt: no tengo idea Mimi, bueno será mejor que nos separemos para encontrarlos ¿no crees?

Mimi: claro, bueno nos vemos en la puerta de la escuela

Matt: de acuerdo, cuídate

Mimi: tu también

Mimi se despidió de Matt con la mano y se fue, en el trayecto Mimi se encontró con Tk...

Tk: MIMI (dijo abrasándola)

Mimi: TK (abrasándolo)

Kari: Mimi que gusto verte de nuevo

Mimi: (soltando a Tk) a mi también Kari

Tk: y donde esta mi hermano?

Palmon: fue a buscar a los demás

Patamon: Mimi tu sabes por que estamos aquí?

Mimi: no tengo idea Patamon

Gatomon: es extraño, todavía quedan digimons que no creen el nuestros emblemas, por que regresamos?

Destras de ellos salió Mamotmon destruyendo todo lo que hay a su paso, ellos voltearon y Mamotmon se fue

Palmon y Patamon: eso responde tu pregunta?

Gatomon asintió con la cabeza, estaba atónita

Mimi: será mejor que le avisemos a los demás

Tk: tienes razón

Mientras tanto Matt, estaba buscando por el metro, hasta que encontró a Tai e Izzy

Matt: muchachos, me alegra encontrarlos

Izzy: Matt que haces aquí?

Gabumon: los estaba buscando

Tentomon: bueno, nosotros buscamos a Sora

Agumon: Sora fue a buscar a Joe por que se perdió, y de paso ella se perdió

Sora: yo no me perdí

Tai: Sora, donde estabas?

Piyomon: buscando a Joe y Gomamon, pero solo encontramos a Mamotmon

Tentomon: que dicen?

Agumon: eso no puede ser

Joe: pues créanlo, Ikakumon no le pudo hacer nada

Sora: Joe a donde te metiste?

Joe: lo que pasa es que Gomamon se perdió y lo fui a buscar

Gomamon: ya te dije que fue por culpa de Yoeli

Yoeli: yo no tengo la culpa, tu me viste con Ken y me seguiste, que es otro cosa

Ken: bueno, no se peleen, díganme, que hacen sus digimons aquí?

Izzy: no tengo la mínima idea

Matt: bueno vamonos

Gabumon: y Tk y Kari?

Matt: es posible que Mimi ya los encontró

Piyomon: a donde vamos?

Gabumon: a la puerta de la escuela

Tentomon: y para que?

Matt: para encontrarnos con Mimi

En el trayecto se encontraron a Cody

Cody: bueno, por que vamos a la puerta de la escuela

Yoeli: para encontrarnos con Mimi

Tai: espero que Kari este bien

Agumon: no te preocupes Tai, estara bien

Mientras tanto Mimi y los demás estaban por irse a la puerta de la escuela

Mimi: Palmon, que sucede?

Palmon: no es ese Davis y Michael?

Kari: si son ellos

Davis y Michael ven a Mimi y Kari (solo a ellas) van corriendo

Michael: hola Mimi, como estas?

Mimi: bien

Michael: que bueno

Davis: dime Kari como estas? quieres ir al cine? o a tomar un helado?

Kari: estoy bien, pero este no es el momento para invitarme, estamos en lago muy complicado

Gatomon: Kari tiene razón, hay que encontrar a los demás

Tk toma de la mano a Kari, esto hace que Davis se sienta mal

Davis: bueno yo me tengo que ir

Michael: voy contigo, adiós Mimi

Mimi les sonríe y se va junto con Tk, Kari, Palmon, Patamon y Gatomon, ya habían llegado a la escuela, esperaban a Matt y los demás cuando, llego June

Mimi: hola tu debes ser la hermana de Davis

June: claro que si, su su hermosa hermana

Mimi (pensando) de donde tienes lo hermosa?

Tk: sabes te pareces mucho a Davis

En eso llegan Matt y los demás, June al verlo se lanza sobre el, y le besa la boca, Matt intenta quitársela, Mimi se quedo impactada, estaba en un shok emocional, no sabia que hacer o que decir, cuando June le dejo de besar se aferró al cuello de Matt, Matt al ver a Mimi, intenta explicarle

Matt: Mimi no es lo que piensas yo...

June: yo soy la novia de Matt Ishida y tu mocosa no te le acerques

Mimi: su novia?

June: claro, que no oyes soy su novia

Matt: no Mimi, eso no es cierto

June besa a Matt nuevamente, Mimi baja la cabeza y se da la media vuelta

Mimi: felicidades June, el es un buen chico

Mimi se va corriendo y Joe la ve, se va tras de ella, en parte se siente mal por que Matt lastimo a Mimi y en su otra parte se sentía feliz, cuando Joe alcanzo a Mimi, el la abrazo

Joe: no te preocupes Mimi

Mimi: (entre lagrimas) por que me hizo eso?

Joe: (pensando) que le contesto? (hablando) Mimi debes entender que Matt es un Don Juan, la verdad no estoy seguro que sea la única chica que le besa

Mimi: tu crees?

Joe: claro

Mimi: no puedo creerlo

Joe: (pensando) como pudiste hacer eso, bueno, no pude evitarlo

Joe abrazo mas fuerte a Mimi en eso empezó a llover

Mimi: sabes, el mejor aliado para estos momentos es la lluvia

Mientras tanto Matt...

Matt: aléjate, por que hiciste eso

June: por que me gustas, además no dejare que esa niña mugrosa se te acerque

Matt: niña mugrosa??? yo creo que la única niña mugrosa que hay aquí es otra

June: que quisiste decir con eso

Matt: tu que crees

June: pues, me vale, tu terminaras conmigo quieras o no

June se da la media vuelta y se va, en eso Tai ve a Tk tomado de la mano a Kari

Tai: Kari!! que quiere decir eso

Kari: (nerviosa) que?

Tai: tu sabes que, por que el te esta tomando la mano

Gatomon: por que ella es libre de que cualquiera que ella quiera le toma la mano

Tai: mira gato raro no te metas

Gatomon: a quien llamaste gato raro?

Agumon: a quien mas? a ti tonta

Gatomon: como me llamaste

Agumon: creo que deberías lavarte los oídos, ya no escuchas

Gaotomon: como te atreves....garras de gato

Agumon: yo no voy a pelar con una terca como tu

Gatomon: yo no soy ninguna terca

Patamon: ya basta no son buenas las peleas

Gatomon: tu cállate

Tk: oye, no le grites a Patamon, lo que dice es cierto

Gatomon: mira cállate, a ti quien te este hablando

Kari: Gatomon?

Sora: ya basta

Gatomon: mira cierra la boca

Piyomon: nadie le habla así a Sora

Gatomon: mira avesucha, tu no me das miedo

Piyomon: ya veras....espiral mágico

Gatomon: garras de gato

Izzy: YA BASTA!!!!

Todos se detienen, nunca Izzy había gritado, lo vieron

Tai: vamonos Kari

Tai se lleva a Kari, estaba sumamente molesto, Todos se quedan impactados

Tai: AGUMON, GATOMON QUE ESPERAN PARA VENIR

Los dos digimons se espantaron Tai estaba furioso y los dos digimon dejaron la pelea y se fueron

Todos se despidieron, excepto Tai, Kari y los digimons de ellos, al la mañana siguiente...

Matt: ahora que voy hacer, Mimi debe estar muy enojada

Gabumon: calma Matt te aseguro que si le explicas te entendera

Tk: tiene razón hermano

Patamon: sabes, voy a disculparme con Gatomon y Agumon

Tk: yo también

Gabumon: creo que Tai es muy celoso verdad

Matt: es el hombre mas celosos del mudo créanlo, bueno ya vamonos, o se no hará tarde adiós Gabumon, adiós Patamon

Tk: adiós

Los digimons se despidieron y entraron a la casa, Matt y Tk llegaron a la escuela, Mimi quería hablar con Matt, se acerco a el, pero June se lanzo encima de Matt y lo beso, Mimi se fue de ahí, Joe quería ayudarla con Matt, pero cuando hablaba ponía en ridículo a Matt, no podía evitarlo, mientras que en casa de Davis...

Michael: cálmate amigo, no pasa nada

Davis: estoy muy deprimido, Kari esta con Tk, por que no me eligió a mi?

DIN DON

Michael: será mejor que yo abra

Michael abre la puerta y se encuentra con Izzy

Michael: pasa Izzy

Izzy: Davis que te pasa?

Davis: Kari esta con Tk

Izzy: sabes? no deberías estar así

Davis: por que no?

Izzy: por que si de verdad quieres a esa persona, la dejarías ir, para que sea feliz

Michael: Izzy tiene razón, esa persona si quieres verla feliz déjala ir, además si ella esta feliz tu también lo estarás

Izzy: además, lo principal es hacer feliz a esa persona, y la mejor manera es no siendo egoísta

Davis: gracias muchachos

Davis los abraza, la verdad amigos como ellos no encontraría otros

Michael: bueno vamonos que se nos hace tarde

Los tres se fueron a la escuela, las clases se pasaron como agua, en le receso se reunieron, pero no se hablaban, Michael, no paraba de ver a Mimi, Mimi no comía nada, estaba triste, después Davis recordó algo que Michael menciono hace tiempo...

Davis: (murmurándole en el oído) Michael, por que no me dices lo de Mimi y ese artista

Michael: (murmurándole en el oído) para que?

Davis: (murmurándole en le oído) para ayudarte como tu me ayudaste

Michael se le quedo viendo y asintió con la cabeza

Michael: bueno, nos vemos en mi casa ¿ok Davis?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, re cabo el receso y Davis le paso un papel a Kari que decía:

Kari, quiero invitarte a ti y Tk al cine, gustas ir?

Kari lo leyó y volteo a mirarlo, luego escribió algo y se lo paso, Davis leyó el papelito que decía

Claro, por que no, además, no tenemos nada que hacer, nos vemos a las 5:00 PM en la casa de Tk

En la salida Davis busco a Izzy, quería saber algo, como podía ser que Izzy supiera tanto de esas cosas si se la pasa enfrente de su computadora todo el tiempo, cuando lo encontró, estaba en el salón de computo, escribiendo e-mail, (no tengo idea a quienes)

Davis: Izzy puedo preguntarte algo

Izzy: claro, que cosa?

Davis: el consejo que me diste, es muy bueno, pero como lo sabes?

Izzy: por que yo ya lo viví amigo

Davis: con quien? acaso era Yoeli? o Kari? o Mimi?

Izzy: no, no es ninguna de ellas

Davis: entonces quien?

Izzy: pues.....un momento, por que dijiste Yoeli? que yo sepa no tiene novio

Davis: no lo sabes? Yoeli y Ken son novios

Izzy: Davis, si te pregunto eso quiere decir que no

Davis: tienes razón, bueno, me vas a contestar si o no?

Izzy: bueno, pero que no lo sepa nadie mas, esto solo lo sabe Mimi y Kari, y ahora tu, mira yo estaba enamorado de Sora, me gusto mucho su forma de ser y pensar, pero cuando me dijo que era novia de Tai y la vi feliz con eso me basto para que yo fuera feliz

Davis: bueno, no te preocupes, soy una tumba

Izzy: además de ser un insecto

Davis: oye...

Izzy: perdón era una broma ^_^

Davis: bueno te perdono ^_^

Davis se salió, y fue a casa de Michael, toco la puerta

¿?: yo abro

Michael: no te molestes

¿?: no igual, de todos modos ya me voy

Michael: como quieras

Se abrió la puerta y Davis miro a Mimi

Mimi: hola Davis, esta esperando Michael, pasa, adiós Davis, adiós Michael (se va)

Michael: hola Davis, vamos a mi cuarto

Los dos chicos entraron al cuarto, Michael saco una película

Davis: para eso me citaste? para ver una película?

Michael: no, solo quiero que veas a un artista, eso es todo

Michael puso la película en el reproductor y salió el titulo de la película (no se me ocurrió ningún titulo), Michael tomo el control remoto y le adelanto, hasta llegar una parte donde salía un chico, era alto, ojos verdes y pelo rubio, era muy apuesto, traía una chaqueta café y unos pantalones negros, con una camisa blanca semiabierta, congelo la imagen

Michael: Davis el es Jeferson Surtoyo, un gran artista de cine en EU, no están bueno para ser reconocido mundialmente, pero todo el continente americano lo conoce

Davis: y eso que tiene que ver con Mimi?

Michael: El es el tipo que se quería acostar con Mimi

Davis: el??? pero como?

Michael: lo que sucede es que la letra de la canción la canta Mimi, ella canto la letra en los estudios y lo vio, a ella no le tomo importancia, pero a el si le gusto, el la cortejo, hasta que Mimi llego a sentir algo por el, pero como se tardo, por asi decirlo, en darse cuenta que lo quería, el jugo con ella, y le dijo que la volvería amar, si se acostaba con el

Davis: y que paso?

Michael: Mimi no quiso, fue demandada por ese tipo con una acusación falsa, le dijo que la dejaría en paz si se acostaba con el, pero ella lo demando, y Mimi gano, no se acostó con el, pero mientras estaba detrás de el, ella sufrió demasiado, te apuesto 20 que no me crees que Mimi no sonrió en días ni comió ni bebió agua

Davis: ganarías esa apuesta

Michael: si, por eso no quiero que este con Matt, mi Mimi no necesita a ese tipo, por que es mía

Davis: tu Mimi???

Michael: (con una gota pasándole por la nuca) no quería decir eso

Davis: (con mirada picara) con que te gusta

Michael: no......bueno si

Davis: me lo suponía

Mientras tanto en casa de Mimi...

Sra. Tachikawa: princesa baja a cenar

Mimi: no gracias mamá no tengo hambre

Sra. Tachicawa: que no tienes hambre? pero si es tu postre favorito, helado con salsa de tomate y chocolate (que asco)

Mimi: no gracias mamá

Sr. Tachikawa: amor que pasa?

Sra. Tachikawa: Mimi no quiere comer mi helado con salsa de tomate y chocolate

Sr. Tachikawa: bueno, déjala, yo creo que debe tener sueño, además vino muy cansada

Sra. Tachikawa: es eso tienes razón

En el cuarto de Mimi, ella estaba pensando, será posible que June este con Matt?, bueno, ella no sabia que pensar, ella no podía creerlo, acaso todo lo que le dice Joe es cierto

Sra. Tachikawa: princesa, el baño esta listo

Mimi: si ya voy

Mimi se salió de su cuarto y se fue a bañar, se amarro el pelo y se quito la ropa, ella se metió a la tina y se puso a reflexionar...

***********************************************************Inicio del Flashback********************************************************************

Mimi estaba en el parque, estaba llorando, se sentó en una banca y se encontró con Joe

Joe: que sucede Mimi? por que lloras?

Mimi: lloro por Matt, Superior que voy hacer, June esta mas cerca de Matt

Joe: Mimi ya te dije que Matt es un Don Juan, lo bueno que tiene el, es el físico y su voz

Mimi: pero...

Joe: nada de pero, esa es la verdad Mimi, además no es muy inteligente que digamos, es un salvaje, por todo te pega, se enoja fácilmente, dime que podrías verle a ese

Mimi: .....

Joe: lo vez, el no tiene nada de bueno, además ya debe de estar acostumbrado a ver chica lindas, y que le besen, yo creo que te ve como una amiga o si no como una chica mas del montón de admiradoras

Mimi: ......

Joe: mejor vete a casa, esta empezando hacer frió, y se preocuparan tus padres

Mimi: Superior Joe me acompaña a mi casa?

Joe: claro Mimi

***************************************************************Fin del Flashback******************************************************************

Mimi: (pensando) tal vez tenga razón Superior, el es muy famoso, pero por que intento besarme en el digimundo, por Dios....estoy muy confundida..... y si el se aprovecha de mi como lo hizo Jeferson...que haré, no quiero cometer el mismo error....pero....por Dios que haré....

Mimi se termino de bañar se seco el pelo y se cambio, se sentó en su cama, estaba realmente confundida, le quería pedir consejo a Michael, pero algo le decía que no era buena idea

Mimi: (pensando) tengo que pedirle consejo a Michael, pero....algo me dice que no es buena idea (una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Mimi) por Dios todos me piden consejo, me cuentan cosas que nadie sabe mas que yo, como Izzy que esta enamorado de Sora, que a Yoeli le gustaba Izzy antes de conocer a Ken, a Cody le gustaba Kari, luego le gustaba Sora y termino enamorándose de mi, Davis que se muere por estar con Kari, Tai quiere mucho a su hermana, y a Sora, pero le gusto Yoeli aun que eso fue pasajero, Tk me considera una hermana, Wallace quería con Yoeli, pero le guste, Ken se había enamorado de Kari, peor luego se enamoro de Yoeli, Sora estaba enamorada de Matt cuando tenia 11 años, de todo mis amigo tengo secretos, menos de Joe, Michael y...Matt, como es posible, todos menos ellos tres me han pedido consejo, pero.... yo ni siquiera puedo utilizar uno de mis consejos, no puedo compartir mis secretos, por que me da vergüenza, me falta confiar... nuevamente en mis amigo

Mimi se acostó en su cama y se durmió...

**Continuara.........**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, no se pero creo que la hice mas larga, bueno voy aclarar unas cositas, como lo que dijo Mimi hasta el ultimo, lo dijo por que cuando la demandaron perdió la confianza en sus amigo, pronto sabrán por que, si pregunta lo de Izzy que esta enamorado de Sora, fue por inspiración, esto lo puse por Takeru, gracias amigo ^_^, bueno, pensaran en donde quedaron los digimons, bueno, ellos desaparecieron, en el otro capitulo sabrán por que, bueno, si lo ven explicare ambass cosas, pero el pasado de Mimi todavía no se revela por completo, bueno, no les doy ningún avance, por que si lo hago sabrán de que se trata el otro capitulo, es este si me tardare mas, por que este si va a estar bien largo, voy a marcar un record, bueno el siguiente capitulo se titula: **El pasado de Mimi Tachikawa; los digimons desaparecidos**

Bueno, escríbanme, pera sugerirme algo porfas ^_^ (ya saben a mimikinomoto@hotmail.com) ^_^


	7. El Pasado de Mimi Tachikawa los Digimons...

Como Decírtelo? 

Algunas veces decir la palabra "Te Amo" es mas difícil de lo que parece 

* * *

**_- Capitulo 7-_**

El Pasado de Mimi Tachikawa; los Digimons Desaparecidos

  
  
Cuando despertó Mimi, estaba en un lugar distinto, vio de un lado a otro y vio a muchos digimons...pero estaban desapareciendo cada uno...uno por uno, ella dio un grito, tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar hasta China...  
  
Mimi: que pasa?? que es esto?? que significa esto??  
  
¿?: tu lo has creado, ya no crees en la pureza  
  
Mimi: de que hablas??  
  
¿?: tu eres la chica que desconfía totalmente de sus amigos...por eso pasaran desgracias en este mundo y tu mundo....  
  
Mimi: acaso estoy en le digimundo??  
  
¿?: no...precisamente  
  
Mimi se sintió mal y se desmayo...despertó nuevamente y estaba en su cama  
  
Mimi: pero que paso?? acaso fue solo un sueño??? no, fue verdad  
  
En ese momento tocaron la puerta de su casa, su madre la abrió y le dijo que pasara al cuarto de su hija, claro su madre no sabía que Mimi estaba en pijama, Matt entro a su cuarto, los dos se miraron directamente, los dos se sonrojaron....  
  
Mimi: MATT??? que haces aquí?? y por que entras a la habitación de una dama que esta en pijama  
  
Matt: perdón fue sin querer...tu mamá no lo sabia...y me dijo que entrara  
  
En eso hubo un fuerte sismo, esto hizo que se atoraran las puertas de toda la cuidad....  
  
Mimi: Matt podrías abrir la puerta?  
  
Matt: esta bien  
  
Matt intento abrirla pero no pudo, esto hizo que Mimi se avergonzara al máximo  
  
Mimi: Maaaaatt!!! ya ves ahora estamos atrapados y déjame de ver así..mejor voltéate  
  
Matt se volteo todo avergonzado, Mimi tenia una pijama rosa delgada puesto que hacia calor... Mientras tanto Sora y Tai...  
  
Tai: Sora ahora que vamos hacer....esta atorada  
  
Sora: no lo se..pero lo que me alegra es que ya me cambie  
  
Tai: si..por que no me imagino que hubiera pasado  
  
Sora: si (pensando) por que me cambie???  
  
Tai: (pensando) por que se cambio de ropa??  
  
Sora: Tai..podemos hablar?  
  
Tai: de que?  
  
Sora: de Kari y Tk  
  
Tai: (enojado) de ellos??  
  
Sora: si Tai..me parece que fuiste muy duro con ellos dos..la verdad creo que se quieren y mucho...Tai déjalos estar juntos  
  
Tai: esta bien...solo por que me lo pides  
  
Sora: por eso te amo  
  
Tai se acerco a Sora y la beso dulcemente, se miraron a los ojos y se sentaron se volvieron a besar, y se abrazaron..mientras que platicaban...mientras tanto Kari y Tk...  
  
Kari: Tk que vamos hacer..esta atorada la puerta..y tengo miedo...nunca había estado en un sótano  
  
Tk: calma Kari...estoy contigo, no temas  
  
Kari: esta bien...  
  
Tk: Kari...aun quieres estar conmigo a pesar de lo que paso con tu hermano?  
  
Kari: claro Tk...por que te amo...y no permitiré que nada ni nadie empañe nuestra felicidad  
  
Kari le da un beso a Tk, y se abrasan se sientan en una silla que estaba y platicaron... volviendo con Matt y Mimi  
  
Mimi: Matt hagas lo que hagas no voltees, me voy a cambiar  
  
Matt: claro Mimi no volteare...te lo prometo  
  
Mimi se quito su pijama y la puso en uno de sus cajones, saco un lindo vestido rosa, se lo puso y se soltó el pelo se peino como era costumbre de ella  
  
Mimi: ya puedes voltear  
  
Matt: segura  
  
Mimi: claro  
  
Matt volteo donde estaba Mimi y se miraron fijamente, Matt se sonrojo por ver a Mimi se veía realmente hermosa, en eso aparece Genai  
  
Genai: niños elegidos  
  
Mimi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Matt: Genai que te pasa no aparezca así de repente  
  
Genai: si...perdón..bueno solo quería decirles que los digimons están desapareciendo y su mundo esta siendo destruidos por que ALGUIEN no cree en la PUREZA  
  
Mimi: estas diciendo que es mi culpa?  
  
Genai: no...yo no...bueno...si  
  
Matt: pero que dices?  
  
Genai: bueno los dejo solos para que ella te explique (se va)  
  
Mimi miro a Matt hubo un gran silencio....mientras tanto Michael y Davis...  
  
Michael: ese sismo fue fuerte no crees?  
  
Davis: si...estará bien Kari  
  
Michael: claro por que esta con Tk  
  
Davis: sabes Michael...estuve pensando y si tanto quieres a Mimi por que no la dejas con Matt  
  
Michael: pues...yo no se...son celos  
  
Davis: por favor...déjala ir..no seas egoísta  
  
Michael: ...si tienes razón...si quiere a Matt la dejare...pero si le hace algo malo le voy a golpear y de paso a ti  
  
Volviendo con Mimi y Matt...  
  
Matt: por favor dime que paso...  
  
Mimi: esta bien...lo que pasa es que me contrataron para cantar una canción para una película  
  
****************************************Inicio del Flashback*******************************  
  
Michael: Mimi estamos en los estudios aquí cantaras  
  
Mimi: pues...esta bien...aunque estoy nerviosa  
  
Michael: no te preocupes todo saldrá bien  
  
Mimi: eso espero  
  
Los dos jóvenes entran, se encuentras con un chico alto, ojos verde y pelo rubio, Mimi no le presto atencion, pero al parecer el chico si  
  
Jeferson: hola bienvenidos  
  
Mimi: hola buscamos a un tal Jeferson  
  
Jeferson: soy yo  
  
Mimi. ah...hola. Michael ahora que hacemos  
  
Michael: Mimi estas loca o que? ese es una estrella famosa  
  
Mimi: tanto que no lo conozco  
  
Michael: Mimi..comportate  
  
Mimi: que?? el es un guero mas que veo como tu y como tu padre y Matt  
  
Jeferson: sabes linda pasa por aquí  
  
Mimi: no me digas linda  
  
Jeferson: como digas preciosa  
  
Mimi: vamos de mal a peor  
  
************************************Fin del Flashback**************************************  
  
Matt: así conociste a ese tal Jeferson  
  
Mimi: si, pero el me acoso y me dijo que me fuera a la cama con el yo no quise y me demando (pensando) perdona..pero no puedo decirte todo  
  
***********************************Inicio del Flashback***********************************  
  
Jeferson: Mimi vamos a la cama  
  
Mimi: pero que te pasa?? si te quiero pero no tanto  
  
Jeferson: quieres decir que jugaste conmigo?  
  
Mimi: no... tu jugaste conmigo  
  
Jeferson: mira niña esta, me vale si no te vas a la cama conmigo te demandare  
  
Mimi: pues hazlo que no me dejare convencer por ti  
  
****************************************Fin del Flashback*********************************  
  
Matt: y que paso?  
  
Mimi: me demando..pero al final yo gane  
  
****************************************Inicio del Flashback*******************************  
  
Juez: bueno...como vimos las pruebas....Mimi Tachikawa la acusada gana el caso...Jeferson Surtoyo estas condenado a 2 años de cárcel  
  
Mimi: gane Jeferson...que esto te sirva para que no te mentas conmigo  
  
****************************************Fin del Flashback**********************************  
  
Matt: bueno....pero no entiendo por que no confías en eso  
  
Mimi: Matt no estoy lista para hablar de eso entiendes?  
  
Matt: claro Mimi cuando estés lista me lo dirás  
  
Mimi: gracias por entenderme  
  
Mimi y Matt se miraron fijamente, Matt se le acerco le tomo el rostro y se acerco a ella, hasta que Matt apoyo sus labios sobre los de Mimi, se dieron el beso mas lindo y tierno de la historia, se separaron y Mimi se recargo sobre el pecho de Matt hasta quedar dormida

  
  
**Continuara.........**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

  
  
Hola!!! que les pareció...bueno...en el otro capitulo les doy toda la información completa del pasado de Mimi...bueno y que les pareció finalmente los deje que se besaran...ya era hora... bueno....no les doy avances...por que no quiero decirles lo que va a pasar...bueno el siguiente capitulo se va a llamar: El amor de Matt y Mimi; es mas fuerte de lo que creen  
  
Bueno mándenme un mail con sus sugerencias, comentarios, burlas etc a mi correo hasta la próxima


	8. El amor de Matt y Mimi

Como Decírtelo? 

Algunas veces decir la palabra "Te Amo" es mas difícil de lo que parece 

* * *

**_- Capitulo 8-_**

**El Amor de Matt y Mimi**

  
Después de un rato alguien golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Mimi, Matt se levanto dejando a Mimi en su cama, que seguía dormida, alguien abrió la puerta era....  
  
Matt: dios...me asustaste encantaste  
  
¿?: lo siento no se ni como salí de mi cuarto pero vine a sacar a Mimi  
  
Matt: bueno...ella esta bien esta dormida  
  
¿?: interesante...que hiciste con ella  
  
Matt: yo nada  
  
¿?: mas te vale  
  
Matt: Michael eres raro  
  
Michael: yo no te pregunte  
  
¿?: Michael vamos a buscar a Tk y Kari  
  
Michael: de acuerdo Davis  
  
Davis: me sorprendes como pudiste romper la puerta  
  
Michael: con mucho entusiasmo y mucha ilusión..ya deja de preguntar cosas así tenemos que buscar a los demás  
  
Davis: bueno...pero no te enojes  
  
Matt: Michael...gracias por abrir la puerta  
  
Michael: que te quede claro una cosa niño este....Mimi es muy linda y ya sufrió bastante...se que te quiere....si la lastimas...te va ir mal  
  
Matt: de acuerdo...pero acaso te gusta??  
  
Michael: (sonrojado) que te importa (se va)  
  
Matt se quedo sorprendido, Michael derrumbo una puerta solo por Mimi que chico.....mientras tanto Sora y Tai...  
  
Tai: Sora eres la chica mas linda del mundo  
  
Sora: y tu eres el chico mas simpático del mundo y...te amo  
  
Tai: yo también  
  
Tai iba besar a Sora cuando de repente azotaron la puerta y se cayo...  
  
Davis: lo siento...no queríamos interrumpir  
  
Michael: bueno...lo bueno es que no llegamos en medio del beso  
  
Sora: (sonrojada) pero que cosas dices Michael  
  
Michael: bueno aquí no esta Kari...vamos a buscarla  
  
Davis: esta bien  
  
Michael seguía buscando a Kari...pero solo encontraron a Yoeli, Ken y Cody...mientras tanto Izzy y Joe  
  
Izzy: vamos Joe dime quien te gusta si?  
  
Joe: (sonrojado) no quiero  
  
Izzy: yo te digo quien me gusta  
  
Joe: bueno...dime tu primero  
  
Izzy: bueno...me gusta...Sora  
  
Joe: que??? Sora???  
  
Izzy: creo que eso dije no? ahora dime a ti quien te gusta?  
  
Joe: pues Mimi Tachikawa  
  
Izzy: wau superior que gustos tiene...bueno no diré nada si usted no dice nada  
  
Joe: soy una tumba  
  
Se cayo nuevamente la puerta  
  
Michael: Kari estas aquí??  
  
Izzy: oye nosotros no parecemos Kari o si?  
  
Davis: lo siento...la estamos buscando  
  
Joe: bueno creo que estaba con Tk en su casa  
  
Michael: entonces que esperamos vamos por ella  
  
Michael y Davis se van  
  
Joe: deben de ser muy fuertes  
  
Izzy: por que Joe?  
  
Joe: por que tiraron la puerta (señalándola)  
  
Izzy: pues....creo...que si  
  
Mientras tanto Kari y Tk....  
  
Kari: Tk no me importa lo que diga mi hermano yo te amo  
  
Tk: y yo a ti  
  
Tk le da un lindo beso a Kari, en eso Michael y Davis azotan la puerta y ven a Kari y Tk besándose  
  
Michael: bueno ahora si....llegamos en medio del beso  
  
Davis: (desanimado) pues si  
  
Michael: no te preocupes compa....ella es feliz.....eso es lo que cuenta  
  
Davis: pues si...tienes razón  
  
Ya todos reunidos, menos Matt y Mimi, los niños elegidos seguían viendo por que paso esto...mientras tanto Mimi y Matt...  
  
Mimi abrió los ojos y vio a Matt sentado a su lado  
  
Mimi: Matt tu y yo??  
  
Matt: si  
  
Mimi: bueno..no se que decir  
  
Matt: bueno...ya estas lista para decirme lo que paso  
  
Mimi: bueno, fíjate que....  
  
***************************************Inicio del Flash Back****************************  
  
Michael: Mimi dime le vas hacer caso a Surtoyo?  
  
Mimi: no lo se...se parece a alguien que yo conozco  
  
Michael: quien?  
  
Mimi: tu no lo conoces (pensando) Matt...se parece tanto a ti  
  
Michael: Mimi estas bien?  
  
Mimi: claro..bueno buenas Michael  
  
Michael: buenas Mimi  
  
Mimi se fue a su cuarto y se cambio de ropa, para ya irse a dormir  
  
Mimi: ese tal Surtoyo me estuvo recordando a mi amado Matt....pero se parece tanto a el....que haré....y si se me declara...bueno...no se si veré nuevamente a Matt....le diré que si... bueno...por que no...será como el doble de Matt....  
  
Mimi se acostó en su cama y se durmió profundamente...al día siguiente  
  
Michael: Mimi ya estabas en los estudios?  
  
Mimi: acabo de llegar Michael  
  
Michael: y ese milagro?  
  
Mimi: bueno es que Jeferson me hablo ayer y me pidió....  
  
Michael: un segundo...Jeferson...desde cuando le dices así?  
  
Mimi: desde ahora...es que me pidió que fuera su novia y dice...que si..  
  
Michael: bueno no me parece mal chico  
  
Mimi: gracias Michael siempre puedo contar con tu apoyo  
  
Michael: cuando quieras (le sonrió)  
  
Después de dos meses....  
  
Mimi: Jeferson...me vas hacer caso?  
  
Jeferson: ahora no nena...estoy ocupado  
  
Mimi: haciendo que?? estas ocupado por sentarte en una silla giratoria negra jugando con una liga??  
  
Jeferson: oye nena...aliviánate....esto es meditación  
  
Mimi: pues a mi me parece que le haces mas caso a tus fans que a mi  
  
Jeferson: oye que traes en la cabeza??....hormigas??? solo te quiero a ti...punto  
  
Agente: Jeferson te busca Karen  
  
Jeferson: déjala pasar  
  
Mimi: quien es Karen?  
  
Karen: (entrando a la habitación) hola Jefer como estas? (le da un beso)  
  
Jeferson: bien y tu princesa?  
  
Karen: bien...dime vamos a tu departamento cuando salgas de tu trabajo si?  
  
Jeferson: vaya con que te gusto...bueno de acuerdo...para que estés feliz amor  
  
Karen: eres un amor...por eso te amo (le besa) bueno...adiós (se va)  
  
Mimi: oye tu nunca me dijiste ni princesa ni amor  
  
Jeferson: mira Miranda no se de que hablas  
  
Mimi: Miranda??? soy Mimi  
  
Jeferson: así como digas Mariana  
  
Mimi: que soy Mimi  
  
Jeferson: si como no (se va)  
  
Mimi rompe en lagrimas solo de recordarlo le dolía...ella pensaba que era virgen..pero no....además de ser un Don Juan..en eso entra Michael...  
  
Michael: Mimi que te pasa?  
  
Mimi: Jeferson...solo me utiliza....  
  
Michael: Mimi eso es verdad...no quiero decepcionarte...pero el se acuesta con todas...  
  
Mimi: pero por que?? (pensando) ese no es Matt...al que verdaderamente amas  
  
Michael: Mimi...(la abrazo)  
  
************************************Fin del Flash Back************************************  
  
Mimi: y eso fue lo que paso....Matt...yo no se...  
  
Matt: no importa...después te dijo que ya sabes...y luego te demando  
  
Mimi: si...pero Matt yo...  
  
Matt le puso su dedo índice en la boca para que no hablara mas  
  
Matt: no te preocupes princesa  
  
En el digimundo....  
  
Genai: Dios por que tarda tanto....  
  
¿?: quien??  
  
Genai: pues quien?? pues ....  
  
¿?: pues que te pasa?  
  
Genai: Leomon volviste  
  
Leomon: pues claro...la portadora de la pureza ya cree en si misma y en los demás  
  
Genai: eso es genial...gracias portador de la amistad  
  
En el mundo real....  
  
Mimi: Palmon...Gabumon...donde estaban  
  
Palmon: yo no se  
  
Matt: Gabumon que bueno que regresaste  
  
Gabumon: fue gracias a Mimi  
  
Matt: gracias Mimi  
  
Matt le agradeció con un beso dulce y apasionado  
  
Palmon: lo ves hacen la pareja perfecta  
  
Gabumon: tienes razón  
  
Todos los niños tuvieron de vuelta a sus digimons, todo el mundo se reconstruyo nuevamente... gracias a Mimi....Tai dejo a Kari y Tk en santa paz... los digimons regresaron a su mundo...al día siguiente.....  
  
Matt: Tk...debes de recoger a Kari  
  
Tk: y tu a Mimi  
  
Matt: por eso hay que apurarnos  
  
Los dos hermanos se fueron, Tk se había quedado a dormir con Matt, fueron a recoger a las chicas...se fueron a la escuela, Tk y Kari iban tomados de la mano, Matt todavía no le había pedido una cosa muy importante a Mimi..cuando llegaron....  
  
June: MAAATT AMOR MIO (se lanzo a sus brazos)  
  
Matt: (librándose de June) que estas loca?  
  
June: si loca por ti  
  
Matt: sabes yo no te amo  
  
June: y...no tienes novia..estas libre  
  
Matt: ya veras  
  
Matt miro a Mimi que lo miraba fijamente, su mirada expresaba tristeza, Matt sabia que toda la escuela los estaba mirando, hasta sus amigos, con semejante grito que dio June, Matt se acerco a Mimi se arrodillo frente a ella, la miro a los ojos, le tomo las manos....  
  
Matt: Mimi Tachikawa....(se sonrojo) yo solo quiero decirte que....que yo.....te....amo....y como te amo...quiero pedirte que seas mi novia  
  
Mimi: claro Matt...por que yo también te amo  
  
Matt se levanta y le besa...como si fuese el primer beso de ambos...June se quedo paralizada mientras que sus amigos les aplaudían por que finalmente se declararon...lo que no sabían ambos es que duraría para siempre...pero....habrá algún impedimento que los haga infelices?....pues si....si hay uno...... 

  
  
Fin? 

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**  
****Hola finalmente termine este fic...bueno creo que hice esto mas largo y lo resumí...si no cuando terminábamos...bueno que les pareció eh? bueno escríbanme a mi correo...**** Bye**


End file.
